mark_redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
John Wick
John Wick (also known as Neo, Klaatu, Charlemagne, Logan, Paul Mounet, Constantine and John Constantine) was a Celestial-Human hybrid who served the Galactic Federation and the Wolverines as well as the Central Intelligence Agency as a government agent and later started a movement against his former employer and it's puppetmaster organization the Court of Ravens. Biography Early life Neo was born many centuries prior to 2000 CE to a human mother and a celestial father, though he was evidently unaware of the birth for many years. As a result, Neo was raised by his mother alone on the planet Earth and grew up amongst ordinary mortals. Neo stated that during his childhood he would help his mother with various chores around the home and liked playing in a river nearby. At around the age of eleven, however, Neo's mother was struck with an illness and was said to have died. This tragedy unexpendedly triggered his vast celestial abilities which had largely laid dormant. Time with the Celestials Return to Earth Member of the Wolverines Civilian life By 1991, he was living in California and formed the alternative rock band Dogstar. In the late 1990's, he entered into a on-again, off-again relationship with a human woman named Gennifer. She later became pregnant and gave birth to a stillborn baby girl who they named Ayva. The infant's death led to the crippling depression, and later the breakup, of Wick and Gennifer. She had also begun abusing drugs in the aftermath. About a year after Ayva's death, Gennifer attended a party one night at the home of friend Manson Tyrannus. On her way back to her apartment, an impaired Gennifer got into an accident which tragically ended her life. In his anguish, Wick blamed Manson for her death and nearly killed the man when he confronted him. Shortly after this, Wick would suffer a nervous breakdown because of the losses in his life, leaving him amnesiac. Choosing the red pill Sacrifice Becoming a slave to the CIA Settling down War against the Court of Ravens Back in the fold Personality and traits Relationships Friendships Morpheus Romances Trinity Powers and abilities * Super Strength: * Super Durability: * Regenerative Healing Factor: Neo possessed an accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. * Retarded Aging: In addition, his healing factor provided him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. * Super Stamina: * Super Agility: Wick's agility, balance and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. * Super Reflexes: His reflexes were similarly enhanced and superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. * Super Acute Senses: Wick possessed superhumanly acute senses that were comparable to those of certain animals. He could see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retained the same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing was enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distance. He was able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they were well hidden. He could track a target by scent, even if the scent had been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. * Telepathy: * Teleportation: He later learned this ability after becoming a student of Morpheus Kai's. * Flight: * Animal Empathy: Neo had the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He could even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent. Abilities Weapons Master: Skilled Motorcyclist: Weaknesses Dark Aura: Though he possessed powers far beyond mere humans, Wick's powers were greatly diminished after returning to the planet Earth. The main reason was because of the growing darkness within humankind and the planet itself from so many years with the tampering of different dimensions. Many of Neo's fellow Celestials were sickened by the humans for ruining one of their once considered most beautiful worlds. Appearances Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Celestials Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:Members of The One Category:Actors Category:Artists Category:Musicians Category:Assassins Category:Members of the Wolverines Category:Galactic Federation individuals Category:Martial Artists